


you're my air, let me breathe you in - feel you.

by HumaNatioN



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arguments, Crying, Gen, M/M, hostility, larry - Freeform, supposed death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumaNatioN/pseuds/HumaNatioN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луи – тупица. Гарри плавает на круизном лайнере и почему-то Луи думает, что он умер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're my air; Let me breathe you in — feel you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024724) by [devourme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devourme/pseuds/devourme). 



> Мне пришлось разбить это на части, для того, чтобы было удобнее переводить  
> Работа в оригинале просто невероятна хх

  Теплое утро среды, также известное открытием нового круизного лайнера "Британия" для многочисленных, с нетерпением этого ожидавших, британских мужчин и женщин. Небо имеет оттенок яркой бирюзы, что слишком уж контрастирует со многими пасмурно-хмурыми английскими днями, которые длятся с августа по январь, и чайки уже летают непрерывным кругом в парах и время от времени кричат, и воздух пахнет свежей морской водой, рыбой с чипсами, горожанами, гуляющими по холодному пляжу с золотистым песком, счастливыми британскими детьми и подтаявшим мороженным.  
  
Но у всего этого есть своя обратная сторона.  
  
  
\- Ты не должен делать  _это_ , Гарри, – это  _так_  сильно терзает сердце Гарри, потому что он никогда не видел Луи  _таким_ , как сейчас.  
  
\- Но я сделаю это.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Я очень хочу остаться. Но, кажется, я ждал этого круиза целую вечность.  
  
\- Ты не говорил мне.  
  
\- Я говорил, просто ты как обычно не слушаешь меня.  
  
\- Но ты можешь поехать в следующем году, или через год, или даже через два года, Гарри!  
  
\- Я буду звонить каждую ночь, обещаю.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
-  _Я люблю тебя_ …  
  
Но Луи не отвечает ему теми же словами, вместо этого он обвивает свои руки вокруг него, примостив свою голову на его плечо, и этого оказывается достаточно для Гарри.  
  


**_я все еще не понимаю что такое любовь, но, когда ты рядом со мной, я знаю, что я близок к этому_ **

  
  


 

(год назад.)

  
  
  
      Гарри убеждает себя, что у Луи был тяжелый день в университете, но теперь это все затянулось на дни, недели, и Гарри боялся, что они не смогут жить так больше.  
  
Поэтому, когда одной теплой июньской ночью, сразу после ужина, Луи решает отказаться от десерта, и это слишком много значило для Гарри, ведь он  _ ~~совсем не~~_  провел целый субботний вечер, готовя чизкейк для Луи. Со слезами, стекающими по его щекам, красными глазами и израненным сердцем, Гарри натыкается на спальню, где Луи, скорее всего, уже задремал. Эта спальня больше не приносит Гарри никакого счастья, потому что именно в этой комнате Луи однажды признавался ему в любви с откупоренной бутылкой шипящего шампанского и говорил ему много-много раз, что  _ **он единственный для него**_ , и это все изменилось для них в последнее время. За последние месяцы эта комната стала полем боя для них обоих. Практически зоной боевых действий.  
  
Гарри решает вернуться туда и остаться, пока однажды он не застает похрапывающего Луи, но тот  _слишком_  ерзает под одеялом и через момент уже выглядывает из-под него. Он тяжело вздыхает.  
  
\- Ты что-то хотел?  
  
\- Нам нужно поговорить.  
  
Луи рычит и со злостью откидывает теплое пуховое одеяло со своей головы.  
  
– Тебе всегда нужно только одно.  
  
\- Это потому, что ты никогда меня не слушаешь. – Гарри возражает, и это полная правда, Луи постоянно отталкивает Гарри, потому что совершенно точно знает, что то, что скажет сейчас тот - это  _абсолютно_  не важно.  
  
\- Я слушаю сейчас.  
  
\- Мы совершенно избегаем друг друга, – говорит Гарри, - и я не имею ни малейшего понятия, когда это началось, и как мы докатились до такого…  
  
Луи обрывает Гарри на полуслове:  
\- Это то, что делают парочки, они иногда ссорятся, ты будто в детском саду, Гарри.  ** _Имеем то, что имеем*._**  Повзрослей, вырасти уже, наконец.  
  
\- Скажи мне это, когда в следующий раз ты разобьешь еще одну лампу, – Гарри немного раздражен, но он всегда,  _всегда_  держит себя в руках.   
  
Ведь кидание ламп и посуды друг в друга в любом случае не поможет их отношениям.  
  
\- Блять, ты такой ребенок, Гарри.   
  
\- Ну, вот снова. Ты всегда говоришь мне, что я начинаю это, в то время как я пытаюсь это остановить.  
  
\- Возможно, но только если ты заткнешься однажды, ты сможешь остановить это. – Луи уже практически срывает голос, крича на Гарри, но он уже привык к этому. Он ненавидит слушать это дерьмо снова и снова.  
  
\- Всего чего я хотел, это всего лишь поговорить с тобой, а ты опять назвал меня ребенком!  
  
-  _Ты – чертов ребенок_ , и ты никогда,  _никогда_  не будешь соответствовать своему возрасту!  
  
\- Ты знаешь что, Луи? – Гарри произносит это, и устало встряхивает головой, - я и не буду  _это_ делать.  
  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, что хочешь расстаться? – Луи спрашивает это, и Гарри видит, что он уже просто вышел из себя. Лу смотрит изумленно на Гарри, потому что Гарри, как правило, никогда не реагирует  _вот так_ , он практически всегда спокоен, но не в  _этот_  раз.  
  
\- Это ты имел в виду сейчас, - говорит Гарри и встает со своей постели.  
  
\- Отвали, Гарри.  
  
И  _это_  не заканчивается тогда.

***

 В Англии поздний июль, сегодня день рождения мамы Луи, и их постоянные ссоры начинают уже переходить все границы. Это пугает Гарри, ведь между ними никогда не происходило ничего _подобного_ , и с каждым днем все становится только хуже и хуже.  
  
Солнце больше не светит так ярко, как раньше, а улицы не заполнены детишками, поедающими мороженое. Эта часть Англии холодна, скучна и мрачна, дороги здесь грязные и бугристые. Парни едут в напрягающей тишине, не веря изменениям, произошедшим с Йоркширом, и единственный повод верить в то, что это действительно он, а не какой-нибудь старый заброшенный город – белая расколотая доска с надписью "Добро пожаловать в Йоркшир", ярко-желтые подсолнухи и лилии, рассыпанные по полю.  
  
\- Ты купил букет цветов для твоей мамы? - спрашивает Гарри, пока они едут по улице, на которой живет семейство Томлинсонов.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Окей.  
  
Атмосфера между ними наполнена напряжением, и Гарри  _слишком сильно_  сжимает в руках коробку с подарком, когда его взгляд наконец-то цепляется за знакомый белый дом. Сложно не заметить россыпь различных цветов, которые мама Луи сажает каждую неделю, и огромную дверь угольного цвета, и стоящий рядом белый горшок с растением.  
  
Когда Гарри и Луи были счастливее вместе, на выходных они часто посещали Йоркшир (Гарри помогал Джоанне сажать новые цветочки, а Луи ворчал в сторонке, после чего дразнил кудрявого тем, что тот отлынивал от работы, пока шатен убирался в саду, даже если это не так) и Чешир, или даже оставались дома.  _ **Вместе**_  
  
_Но, конечно же, и это изменилось_.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
\- Спасибо за прекрасный сервиз, милый, - произносит Джоанна, отламывая от своего клубничного торта небольшой кусочек.   
Атмосфера больше не так накалена, как тогда, в машине, ведь Томлинсоны такие непринужденные, и с ними всегда приятно выпить чашку чая, особенно в холодные дни, как этот. Как же Гарри хочется, чтобы с Луи все было так же просто.  
  
\- Не за что, Джей. Я не знал, какой тебе понравится больше: цветочный или просто белый, поэтому выбрал оба, - отвечает он.  
  
Близняшки тем временем рассказывают брату о новой прочитанной ими книжке, Луи же лишь изображает заинтересованность, хотя Гарри знает, что его это вовсе не волнует. Кудрявый закатывает глаза и отпивает из своего стакана с водой.  
Все братья и сестры, тети и дяди Луи присутствуют на этом вечере в честь дня рождения Джей, как и ее мать, отец и жених.   
К тому же, Джоанна беременна, поэтому никого не удивляет то, что ее брат, Говард, дарит ей зеленую погремушку и фотоальбом.  
  
\- Эта игрушка  _особенная_ , Джей, - говорит Говард, поднося бокал шампанского к губам, и его жена начинает смеяться.   
  
\- Почему это?  
  
\- Потому что она от твоего любимого брата, - отвечает он, и комната взрывается смехом, когда Джоанна разворачивает оберточную бумагу.  
  
\- Ты - мой единственный брат.   
  
Гарри усмехается и переводит взгляд на Луи. Он сидит на диванчике напротив камина, и подарки интересуют его в последнюю очередь – все его внимание сконцентрировано на маме.  
  
Гарри не понимает, как все дошло до такого, почему они вдруг начали так дерьмово относиться друг к другу. «Луи еще хуже» - думает Гарри. И это правда.   
\- Привет, - произносит Гарри, садясь рядом Луи.   
\- Я в ванную, - бросает он и уходит.  
  
Эта ситуация с их постоянной борьбой и спорами затянулась, и Гарри сделает что угодно, чтобы разобраться, но, быть может, уже слишком поздно? Может, он больше не нужен Луи, и пришло время отпустить его?   
  
Остальные гости уже дошли до подарка от Фиби и Дейзи, и это, должно быть, милейший момент за весь вечер. Гарри поднимается и изо всех сил пытается улыбнуться Джей, после чего выходит из комнаты, чтобы покурить.  
  
  


**я хочу, чтобы ты раскрыл мне свое сердце и поведал, как сильно оно болит, а я мог показать тебе, на что готов, чтобы забрать всю твою боль.**

  
  
  
  
Парни лежат под одеялом в их кровати, и температура в комнате, кажется, даже ниже, чем в Йоркшире.  
  
\- Ты почти не говорил сегодня с мамой, - произносит Гарри, разрывая тишину.   
  
Луи раздраженно вздыхает:   
  
\- Почти.  
  
\- Вообще-то, одно только поздравление и "пока" не считаются, - Гарри пытается шутить и выдавливает из себя смешок. Луи в ответ лишь поворачивается к нему спиной.   
  
Гарри смотрит в потолок, нервно закусывая щеку изнутри. Наконец, он тихо произносит:  
  
-  _Лу, я скучаю по тебе._  
  
\- Гарри, я постоянно рядом с тобой.  
  
\- У меня такое ощущение, словно ты рядом, но в то же время далеко.  
  
\- О чем ты вообще?  
  
Они впервые за последнюю неделю говорят без криков. Или слез Гарри.  
  
\- Я хочу покончить с _этим_ , Лу.   
  
\- Гарри, я устал, мне холодно и уже поздно.  
  
\- Хватит убегать от проблем, Луи, - Гарри приподнимается, садясь на кровати.  
  
\- Я и не убегаю. У нас нет никаких проблем, Гарри, ты снова себя накручиваешь.  
  
\- Нам сложно нормально говорить, хотя мы спим на одной кровати. Ага, у нас  _никаких проблем_.  
  
\- Как же ты бесишь, Гарри! Блять, просто прекрати.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Уже август, и  _все_  стало еще хуже, если это вообще  _возможно_.

Честно говоря, в голову Гарри прокрадываются мысли о разрыве отношений с Луи, но кудрявый все еще  _слишком сильно_  его любит. 

И в этом вся проблема.

 

\- Где ты был?

\- С Зейном и Лиамом.

\- Тогда я спрошу их.

\- Зачем тебе это? – Луи непонимающе смотрит на него. 

И тут он  _понимает._

– Гарри, не смей, блять, и на секунду задумываться о том, что я  ** _изменяю_**  тебе. Это неправда. Я ни за что не сделал бы такого.

\- Откуда мне знать, что ты не врешь?

\- Оттуда, что ты доверяешь мне, Гарри!

Молчание. Нет, это вовсе не успокаивающая тишина – от нее напряжение между ними сильнее.

Наконец, Гарри вздыхает:

\- Я так устал от всего этого, Луи. Правда, устал.

\- Гарри, не глупи.

\- Как всегда.

\- Черт, это так бессмысленно-

\- Зачем ты все усложняешь для нас обоих, Лу?

\- Хватит уже вести себя, как ребенок, Гарри! – резко отвечает Луи, качая головой. - Иногда я не понимаю,  _почему_ , нахрен, я вообще тебя еще не бросил!

\- Действительно,  _почему_? – надломлено спрашивает Гарри, смахивая со щеки слезу. 

Это уже не впервые,  _все хорошо_. Гарри привык к такому. Поэтому он просто выходит из комнаты, _игнорируя_  щемящую боль в груди.

_В ней все еще теплится безграничная любовь к этому парню._

 

_**я уже сдался, и лишь надеюсь на то, что ты почувствуешь то же, что чувствую я.** _

 

 

***

 

\- Не звони мне столько раз больше! 

Луи пьян, его дыхание обжигает кожу, а руки кажутся  _слишком_  холодными, когда он  _грубо_ отпихивает от себя Гарри, проходя мимо него в коридор.

\- Но я лишь хотел узнать, где ты был-

\- Блять, я просто тусовался с друзьями!

\- С кем?

\- Черт тебя дери, Гарри, я был с Джейком и Лиамом. Все?

\- В последнее время ты редко появляешься дома, Лу-

\- У меня учеба!

\- И еженедельные встречи со своими друзьями в пабе. Ты даже не ночуешь здесь с тех пор, как начал учиться в университете, Луи,  _я скучаю по тебе,_  - отчаянно произносит кудрявый, смотря шатену в глаза.

\- Земля не вокруг тебя вертится, - Луи резко притягивает Гарри к себе за ворот белой футболки, и тот мгновенно напрягается, ведь до  _этого_  действительно  _никогда_ не доходило. -  _ **Ты такой эгоист.**_

Луи учащенно дышит, его лицо побагровело от злости, и он, кажется,  _близок к тому, чтобы потерять над собой контроль_  в любую секунду. Тело Гарри все еще невероятно напряжено, и он следит за каждым движением шатена.

Они часто ссорились и до этого, но Луи никогда и ни за что не ударил бы Гарри.  
Луи все также резко отталкивает его от себя, раздраженно вздыхая. Кудрявый заметно расслабляется.

\- Ты что, не понимаешь, что я пытаюсь все наладить?!

\- Недостаточно усилий прикладываешь, значит, - уже спокойно отвечает голубоглазый.

\- Луи! Ты, черт возьми, чуть ли не наиважнейший для меня че-

\- Ты достоин чего-нибудь стоящего, Гарри. Ты заслуживаешь быть любимым другим, с таким же чистым сердцем, как и твое собственное.

**_я знаю, что ты продолжал любить меня даже тогда, когда мой кулак был в сантиметре от твоего лица, а твои глаза были зажмурены от страха. и я никак не могу понять, почему же ты все еще рад моим объятиям_.**

 

 

***

 

 

(настоящее время.)

      На улице как всегда жарко, и Луи сидит на крыльце их с Гарри дома, закуривая очередную сигарету. 

Все эти растения, когда-то посаженные Гарри, все еще цветут, и Луи, вроде как, должен каждый день поливать их, ведь хозяина, ранее ухаживавшего за ними, рядом нет, но шатену сейчас действительно не до  _этого_.

7 часов вечера. 

Луи зажигает уже третью по счету сигарету и допивает пятый стакан ликера за день.

**_Гарри обещал, что будет звонить._**  

 

***

      Прошло два часа, а Луи до сих пор не получил никаких сообщений или звонков от Гарри. Но это вполне можно объяснить отсутствием сигнала.  _Черт, да он же в гребанном океане!_

Как только Луи забирается в кровать, накрываясь одеялом, его телефон звонит, и парень тут же отвечает, надеясь услышать знакомый голос.

Но это не Гарри, и даже не Джемма.

Луи замирает, а телефон, выскользнув из его руки, падает на пол.

Нет, это невозможно.

 

_Гарри не мог умереть._

_**а пока мое сердце медленно тонет, и вода заполняет тело изнутри, я могу лишь надеяться на то, что ты все еще мой, а я - твой, и что это когда-нибудь закончится.** _

 

  Это уже практически октябрь, дни становятся короче, ночи – длиннее, и иногда сильные бури бушуют за окнами. На улице холодно, мрачно и уныло, и практически никто не выходит на улицу.

\- Я всегда был таким холодным, не так ли? – Луи разговаривает с самим собой и это то, что действительно никто не должен слышать.

\- Ты все еще  _такой же_ , - это Зейн?

\- Я знаю, я слишком часто веду себя так, - он вздыхает.

\- Тогда прекрати, – Зейн решителен и строг с ним, и он не понимает, почему все именно так.

\- Пытаешься убедить меня?

\- Да, пытаюсь.

\- Я буду стараться, в таком случае, - Луи хихикает и до сих пор не осознает, что происходит.

 

_**это время, когда ты видишь, чего добился, обманывая себя, что ты в порядке, что все отлично – и это ужасная, надрывающая сердце, боль** _

 

 

***

 

Наступил февраль, и в Лондоне царит просто отвратительная жара. Город лучится теплом, светом и счастьем, а Луи - нет. Он слишком занят постоянными раздумьями и мечтами о том, кто уже никогда не вернется.

 

_**все в корне изменилось**_  

 

\- Прошел практически год, Луи, - Лиам нежно гладит его спину, всегда успокаивая его. Особенно в очень-очень грустные дни. Такие, как сегодня.

\- Тебе легко говорить, - Луи вытирает глаза своей рукой и тихонько всхлипывает, - потому что ты никогда не видел,  _как твой мир разрушается на твоих же глазах, и ты уверен, что хуже уже ничего быть не может._

 

 

***

 

Одним дождливым вечером, в конце февраля, Луи помогает Найлу, работая в его маленькой закусочной, как обычно. Room 94 тихонько играют по радио, и Луи напевает их песни вместе с Найлом, который обслуживает клиентов, переворачивая блин за блином на раскаленной сковородке.

Высокий долговязый юноша заходит в закусочную, и он пьян и счастлив рядом со своей девушкой. Он  _так_  нежно целует ее в щеку, она  _так_  мило хихикает, что это зрелище все еще делает больно Луи  _снова и снова_.

 

 

_**и этот воздух - он душит меня, словно те океанские волны, и я, наконец, чувствую твою боль, это настолько горько, что я замер. ты вернулся, и все абсолютно изменилось**_.

 

 

Луи слишком шокирован, а Найл в порядке, ведь он он не знает всей истории.

С липкими руками и неестественно быстро бьющимся сердцем, Луи подает Гарри два сладких мятных чая.

\- Ты ни капельки не изменился, - Гарри говорит ему это, и это так сильно ранит и без того разбитое сердце Луи снова, и снова, и снова.

\- А ты изменился.

\- Это хорошо.

\- Я думал, что ты умер, – Луи все еще в шоке, и слеза так одиноко скатывается по его щеке, но он уверен, что Гарри даже не заметит этого.

-  _Я умирал дважды, и первый раз был, когда меня никто не мог спасти._  

 

_**ты забрал мое сердце, и смотрел на то, как оно разрушается, почему же я не сказал, что умер дважды?** _

__

 

***

Спустя неделю Луи натыкается на Гарри, и на этот раз он уверен, что это -  _судьба_ , и судьба дает ему еще один шанс с Гарри. Он, по крайней мере, постарается  _не испортить все снова_.

Гарри один в этот раз, он кажется уставшим и грустным. Черт, во что вообще превратилась жизнь Луи? Их роли сменились.  
Луи не ожидал, что не выдержит и разревется прямо перед Гарри, честно говоря, он даже не ожидал, что они когда-либо встретятся снова. 

\- Расскажи мне, что случилось, - он настаивает, ведь он плачет сейчас, потому что это все еще делает больно ему  _опять, опять, и опять. Он наконец-то чувствует то, что всегда чувствовал Гарри._

\- Где ты был, Гарри?

\- Я был во Флориде, я говорил тебе, что я всегда любил это место.

\- Ты не говорил мне.

-  _Я говорил, просто ты никогда не слушал меня_.

\- Ты покинул меня, когда я так нуждался в тебе, почему ты не был здесь?

\- Тогда когда я нуждался в тебе, ты не был рядом также, всегда кричал и обвинял меня. Я не покидал тебя, это ты покинул  _ **нас**_.

\- Я всегда был здесь, я ведь говорил тебе, Гарри.

\- Ты был и не был со мной одновременно.

\- Я не понимаю, - Луи ищет ответ в глазах Гарри, - я причинил тебе  _так много боли_ , но ты остался, Гарри.

Гарри молчит.

\- Почему ты ушел только после всего этого?

_\- Мир – это боль, и без боли не было бы жизни, боль – это жизнь, поэтому мы должны терпеть это. Я сделал это для тебя, Луи. Ты был моей болью. Моей жизнью._

Гарри покидает его после этого, и Луи не говорит ему ничего.  _Ему так больно._

 

_**и сейчас ты ходишь по краю обрыва, а я смотрю на тебя. не сдавайся – забирай всю мою боль** _

 

 

***

В следующее солнечное утро воскресенья, Гарри снова приходит в закусочную Найла и заказывает вишневый пирог для Луи –  _его любимый_  – и одну чашечку мятного чая.

\- Я не могу поверить, что ты все еще помнишь это, ведь прошло столько времени, - Луи заканчивает печь пирог и удивленно смотрит на Гарри.

\- Если между нами больше ничего нет, это не значит, что все воспоминания исчезли.

Гарри подавляет саркастическую ухмылку и Луи ухмыляется ему в ответ.

\- Ну и где твоя девушка? – эти слова оставляют вкус горечи на его языке.

\- Она вернулась во Флориду, - Гарри так безразлично, так  ~~не~~  все равно.

\- Я говорил тебе однажды, что  _ты заслуживаешь сердца такого же чистого, как и твое собственное,_  - Луи говорит это, и это разрушает его сердце  _снова, и снова, и снова._

 

_**я потратил впустую достаточно времени, и ты всегда будешь моей единственной любовью, хранителем моего сердца, но ты никогда больше не будешь моим опять**_.

 

 

***

 

**_я говорил тебе, что ты был эгоистичен – это потому, что я боялся боли. и винил я в этом тебя._ **

 

Через месяц, в начале марта, Луи приходит домой, и Зейн звонит ему, чтобы попросить его спуститься на ужин Найла, и все это время Лиам хихикает рядом с Зи, словно  _маленькая влюбленная школьница._

Луи встречает Гарри и видит ромашку в его левой руке –  _единственные цветы, которые Луи когда-либо любил._

\- Я нашел это сердце, – говорит Гарри.

\- Правда?

-  _Оно твое, ведь ты - моя боль, ты – моя жизнь, Лу,_  - он с трепетом вручает Луи ромашку.

-  _Я никогда больше не причиню тебе боль_ , малыш, я обещаю, - Луи весь в слезах, он переполнен любовью, и, если честно, он впервые обнимает Гарри спустя год, полный мучений.

\- Я знаю, ты не сделаешь  _это_ , Лу, - Гарри шепчет, и по его щеке катится слеза.

\- Откуда?

-  _Потому что на этот раз я нужен тебе. И я останусь рядом._

 

 

 

**_мы сияли ярче, чем все звезды в целой галактике. ты - мой мир, окружающая меня природа, и сейчас я люблю тебя даже больше, чем прежде. ты вселил в меня жизнь и боль, и все это – благодаря тебе_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *it is what it is


End file.
